Mi Excitante Profesora Toujou
by UnaEscritoraMas
Summary: Ella es el tipo de mujer que deja llamas por dónde camina y hace que mi presión arterial suba cada vez que la veo. Es hermosa y sexualmente atractiva. Un bombón hecho con el mejor chocolate y deseosa de probarla totalmente. FutaEli
1. Capitulo 1

Ella es el tipo de mujer que deja llamas por dónde camina y hace que mi presión arterial suba cada vez que la veo.  
Es hermosa y sexualmente atractiva.  
Un bombón hecho con el mejor chocolate y deseosa de probarla totalmente.  
Cuando entre a mi carrera de arquitectura, tenía que asistir a unos cursos independientes, talleres por así decirlo. Y jamás pensé o me llegue a imaginar encontrarme con semejante tentación, y es que tengo dos serios problemas en mi vida, que vuelven a esa mujer parte de ellos.

El primero: Me encanta, me fascina, me desvela.

El segundo: es mi profesora de taller de artesanía.

Mi pasión crece con la elegancia, inteligencia y belleza de una verdadera hembra, una mujer perfecta como es Nozomi Toujou. Lamentablemente solo podré hacerla mía, en mis sueños más majestuosos, porque tengo que recordar que es mi profesora y que jamás me verá más que una alumna.

Pero es inevitable, sentirme tan atraída por esa mujer, cada vez que escucho sus tacones por el aula.

De vez en cuando se sienta en su escritorio y me llama para corregirme en cierto punto o trabajo, ya después de que todos se van del aula.

Tengo que alejar esos pensamientos, cada vez que la tengo cercas, y como no evitarlos si tiene un cuerpo perfecto, unas curvas bien de lineadas, unos pechos perfectamente dotados, un trasero redondo. Es inevitable no imaginarla totalmente desnuda y excitada, gimiendo de placer. Sé que es mi profesora, pero solo con ver esos ojos esmeraldas me dan ganas de hacerle todo lo que me viene a la mente, ahí mismo, en ese salón, contra el escritorio, tenerla abajo gimiendo mi nombre, deseado que la toque, que la besé con demasiado deseo y pasión, sin parar, darle todo lo que siempre me imaginado y fantaseado desde que la vi, hacerla totalmente mía. Pero ese momento de fantasía se ve interrumpido, porque siento una mirada intensa encima de mí, es cuando veo, y tengo a mi profesora enfrente de mí, sin dejar de mirarme, con esos hermosos ojos Esmeraldas.

Ayase-san, podría volver a explicar el tema que acabo de dar por favor - Lo dijo en un tono un poco molesto y una mirada intensa, no supe que contestar, porque era la primera vez que no le ponía atención, por imaginarla totalmente desnuda contra ese escritorio.

Lo siento, realmente yo no puse atención profesora, realmente... Lo lamento tanto, me quede sumergida en mis pensamientos - Dije en un tono un poco apenada, porque era su alumna "estrella", de algún modo le falle. Su expresión cambio, se relajó, ya no era tan intensa.

No quiero que vuelva a pasar, así que espero regreses, después de que terminen tus clases, para explicarte el tema por única ocasión - Dijo y volvió con el tema que estaba explicando.

Terminó su taller así que continúe con mi horario, aún me faltaban dos horas más de otra clase, pero tampoco presente atención, pues solo pensaba en Nozomi, en que estaré a solas con ella en esa aula donde tantas veces la he imaginado gimiendo por mí, suplicando por mis caricias. Así que recordé que le había comprado unos chocolates, no es muy fan de los caramelos o de algo dulce, pero realmente se comía a gusto esos pequeños chocolates, entonces comencé a comprarle chocolates de vez en cuando. Termine mi clase y me dirigí, hacia él aula de la Profesora Toujou, en el transcurso me estaba imaginando que tal vez podría tener hoy una excelente vista de su maravilloso escote, como otros días, que me acercaba a preguntarle algo, siempre podía tener ese pequeño placer de la vida, de poder observar su maravilloso escote. Aunque también podía hoy regalarme una de sus sonrisas, de esas que hacía que se me detuviera el corazón.

Llegue al salón, toque dos veces, esperado su respuesta, para poder ascender, y escuche su maravillosa voz diciendo "adelante".

Entonces entre, y la vi ahí sentada en su escritorio, analizando unos documentos. La verdad se veía majestuosa, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, dejando ver un poco más de sus piernas largas y blancas, y una parte de sus muslos, luego proseguí hacia arriba, observando su cintura y como se podía ver su resaltado busto, luego su maravilloso rostro concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que sintió que no la dejaba ver, volteó a verme, y me dedico una de sus sonrisas que me mataban.

Eli, por favor no te quedes parada ahí y acércate un poco más - Dijo en un tono dulce y coqueto, sentir como decía mi nombre era perfecto, eso siempre hacía cuando estábamos a solas, cuando me quedaba a ver ciertos temas después de clase o alguna duda, éramos un poco más íntimas.

Siento lo que pasó hace unas horas Prof - En ese momento soy interrumpida por ella.

En que habíamos quedado Elichi, mientras estemos solo nosotras, te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre - Se levantó de su asiento, acercándose más a mí, entonces toca la punta de mi nariz con un dedo suyo. - Eres realmente una dulzura Elichi, pero aún sigo molesta, porque no me hayas prestado atención el día de hoy, ¿en qué tanto pensabas el día de hoy Elichi? -lo último lo volvió a decir con un tono un poco molesto como en la clase.

"En ti, como siempre Nozomi, en todo lo que pienso eres tú, en tus ojos, en lo fascinante que eres, y puedes llegar hacer, en la forma que quiero quitarte la ropa y someterte en ese escritorio." Pensamientos como esos siempre quise decirle, pero por obvias razones jamás podía hacerlo.

En una materia que se me está dificultando, Nozomi lamentó lo que sucedió hace unas horas de verdad, te prometo que no volverá a pasar - Lo dije en un tono avergonzada y nerviosa, entonces le hice una reverencia en forma de disculpa, entonces empieza acariciar mi cabellera y es cuando alzó la cara.

Tranquila Elichi, saca tus cosas para que puedas apuntar lo de esta clase, pero será la única vez que te ayude, quiero que me pongas atención en todo - Lo último no supe en qué tono lo dijo.

Así que hice lo que me pidió, empecé a sacar mi cuaderno y una pluma, entonces volvió a darme el tema de hace unas horas todo iba bien, hasta que se le cayó por accidente el borrador, entonces pude ver cómo se agachaba por él, dios era tan erótico ese momento, siento que hasta lo hizo a propósito y el modo de agacharse tan lento, ver cómo ese trasero se volvía cada vez más marcado, si esa falda era pegada ahora le hacía lucir un erótico trasero, no podía quitar mis ojos de él, otras veces pasa eso en clase o cuando estábamos a solas, pero el día de hoy era mucho más erótico que otras veces. Entonces por mi sano juicio quite la mirada de él.

Termino de explicarme el tema, empecé a guardar mis cosas, luego recordé que tenía la caja de chocolates, así que la saque y se la entregué. - Toma Nozomi, espero lo tomes como una pequeña disculpa por lo de hoy y que sean de tu agrado - Le dedique una de mis mejores sonrías.

Oh Elichi, siempre tan tierna y atenta, gracias - Comienza a sacar uno de la caja, y lo chupa en una forma excitante, no sé si el día de hoy o sea yo, pero todo lo que hace lo veo tan tentador y excitante o tal vez lo hace a propósito no lose, entonces continúa con su lengua y después lo empieza a morder, un poco de chocolate queda en sus labios, entones saca su lengua para agarrar esos pequeños otros. Vaya forma de limpiarse los labios, una persona común no lo haría de esa forma, tan exótica y radiante.

¿Quieres un poco Elichi? - Lo dijo en modo juguetón así que acepte, me regalo un poco, pero por mi torpeza, quedó una mancha de chocolate en mi labio inferior, Nozomi acerco su dedo y comenzó a limpiarla, luego se relamió el dedo. De verdad no entiendo dónde saco tantas fuerzas para no hacerla mía, hace cada cosa tan erótica y sexual, provocándome a besarla y tocarla.

En ese momento tocan la puerta, es un joven de otra clase, desea que Nozomi, le pueda echar un ojo a su trabajo, en ese momento ella asiente, con una sonrisa y le pide que se lo entregue, el muchacho se acerca, ella empieza analizar el trabajo despacio. Entonces comencé a observarlo, era bastante guapo y alto, aparte de un cuerpo algo atlético, pero no dejaba de ver a Nozomi, se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, no era para nada discreto, entonces lo empecé a ver con una mirada furiosa e intensa, claro sintió que lo estaba mirando, así que dejó de verla, entonces de reojo veo que ella empieza a sonreír, y no entiendo por qué. Tal vez a ella le gustaba el muchacho, realmente no supe, me molesto que le dedicara una sonrisa, entonces prefería alejarme, hacia el asiento donde estaban mis cosas, enseguida le entregó su trabajo, y le sugirió unos temas, ciertos puntos de vista y le corrigió unos errores, le agradeció y se despidió de ella.

Me voltee para agradecerlo lo de hace un momento, pero la encuentro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una mirada juguetona, se para y se acerca a mí.

Elichi no tienes por qué molestarte con el muchacho, solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda - Dice en un tono otra vez juguetón y dulce.

Claro necesitaba saborearte ¿toda no? – Susurre esperando que no lo oyera.

Oh Elichi está celosa, sabes no tienes por qué molestarte, cuando tú lo haces en todas las clases sin ningún descaro o culpabilidad - Lo dijo tan cercas de mi oreja que me exalte, y me aleje un poco, ella siempre supo que la veía de esa forma, entonces lo hacía a propósito la forma de moverse o de agacharse, o esas veces que me dejaba ver su busto, lo hacía a propósito, entonces dejo clavada su mirada en mis ojos, sus ojos Esmeraldas tenían un brillo especial, no sabría si era deseo u otra cosa.

Sabes siempre me traes chocolates de distintos sabores y olores, pero siempre hay uno que he querido probar y saborear, es ruso y tú nunca me lo das a probar Elichi - Dice en un tono serio, no sabía qué decir, primero me aclara que siempre sabía que la miraba y ahora me habla de un chocolate. Así que me acerqué a ella, había vuelto a su escritorio, pero estaba vez estaba encimada de él, entonces me ofrece otro chocolate, cuando iba a tomar lo que me daba, Nozomi se lo llevó a la boca y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Abriendo las piernas, dejándome pasar directo al espacio personal que la rodea. Mi cerebro colapso y me corazón explotó, cuando sentí sus labios encima de los míos. Sentí pasar el trozo de chocolate por mi boca y Nozomi rompió el beso. Coloco mi pequeño mechón de pelo atrás de mi oreja, delineó mi rostro, toco mis hombros, estrujo mis brazos, admiro mis ojos.  
Bajo deslizando su mando por todo mi abdomen, para poder meterlo debajo de mi camisa y tocarlo al natural. Viéndose complacida y exigiéndome otro beso, el cual yo nunca me negué.

No sabía cómo terminaría aquello, pero realmente me fascinaba la situación, y eso era suficiente para dar rienda suelta al deseo que sentía por ella. Me encantaba todo, sentir sus labios, ser tocada por ella dios, era tanta la lujuria del momento. Trate de profundizar el beso, pero ante su maestría yo era torpe. Nozomi notó mi frustración, y subió hacia mi rostro colorado de fogosidad para decirme.

-Estoy dispuesta a enseñarte todo lo que quieras - Haciéndome sentir como la sangre de todo mi cuerpo hervía.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tomo una de mis manos, para llevarla a su entre pierna. Colocando mi extremidad un poco más abajo de la falda que estaba casi levantada, por su posición en el escritorio. Y me invitó junto a ella seguir un camino glorioso por su piel de porcelana.

-Tócame Elichi, acaríciame como lo haces con tus ojos, cada vez que me ves - Susurrándome al oído.

Acepte su propuesta, deslice mis manos, por debajo de la tela puliendo con mi palma todo lo que tocaba. Subiendo con sutileza su falda, opté por recostarla un poco y empecé a besar su cuello, ella suspiro y no que su respiración se aceleraba poco a poco. Llegue a sus glúteos que muchas veces contemple en secreto. Le hacía todo lo que mi sueño más húmedo ya le había hecho. A estas alturas ya estaba bastante excitada, con solo ver lo que apenas le hacía, y observar cómo se encendía un poco más, era perfecto. Escuchar sus callados gemidos, mientras que ella susurraba mi nombre y acariciaba mi cabeza. Rodeo mi cintura con sus largas piernas, pensar que estábamos haciendo eso en el aula y en cualquier momento alguien podría venir, se volvía cada vez más excitante. La levante con brusquedad de la mesa, entre mis brazos, dejando notar mi fuerza, para pegarla contra la pared suave pero contundente.

Cosa que a mi profesora le fascinó. Ella no dejo de rodearme con sus piernas y yo empecé a estrujarme de arriaba a abajo contra ella.

La mujer que había tanto poder sobre mí ya no estaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido. Nozomi solo quería más. Y yo solo deseaba aprender todo lo que ella me daba.

 **Hola espero que les haya sido de su agrado la historia, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, la verdad he visto que algunas personas les gusta el genero futanaria, así que tenia pensado hacerla así, peor la verdad quería saber sus ideas, si les gustaría que la historia fuera así o que la dejara normal, espero sus comentarios o sugerencia de las historia ayúdenme a crecer(?) :v**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola muy buenas días para cuando lo lean, espero que tengan una agradable lectura, quería comentarles que la historia sera Futa, por eso me tarde, esperaba comentarios, y gano solo por un comentario.** **Otra cosa que quería comentarles era, que la historia la haré de una forma lenta en la cuestión del amor, quiero que se lleve cada sentimiento lentamente, aprecien, amen, adoren, ganen, sufran, sientan, deseen, angustiarse, resignarse, levantarse, todo sera a su tiempo, y quiero que ustedes mismo sientan cada una de esas emociones con esta lectura, espero caminen conmigo y me puedan apoyar en esta historia.** **~ABG~**

Nozomi seguía apoderándose de mi boca, acariciaba tiernamente mi cara con sus dedos, con la otra mano se agarraba de mi nuca, no pude resistirme, surgió la necesidad de querer de frotar mis manos en sus deliciosos, suaves y delicados glúteos, Toujou dejó escapar un gemido entre nuestras bocas.

¡Oh Cielos Elichi!, Mmmh... No seas tan repentina – Me miro con sus prodigiosos ojos esmeraldas llenos pasión, deseo e intensidad, como no amarla, como detenerme si me mira así, la bese, como si fuera lo único que podía hacer hoy, como si ese fuera el ultimo, deseaba tanto que esto no fuera un sueño, que fuera real, que de verdad pudiera besar a mi amada profesora, así que comencé a besarla implacablemente.

Se sorprendió por mi intensidad, pero no le molesto siguió con esas caricias entre nuestras lenguas, la mire de reojo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados, sus expresiones me demostraban que estaba deleitando con mis caricias, me sentí tan complacida de que mi profesora estuviera disfrutando mis caricias.

Nuestra pequeña reunión se vio interrumpida de nuevo, alguien solicitaba a mi profesora.

Nozomi se desprendió de nuestro placentero encuentro, me miro tiernamente, con sus ojos llenos de cariño o amor tal vez no lose, sus manos emprendieron un viaje en mi cara, tocando cada rasgo de mí, beso mis ojos, mis mejillas y luego deposito un tierno beso en mi boca, me dedico una tierna sonrisa para luego alejarse hacia su escritorio.

Por favor, permítame unos minutos y en un momento lo atiendo. – Dijo hacia a la persona que la estaba esperando afuera. – Lo siento Elichi, pero creo que nuestra pequeña enseñanza de hoy, será para otra ocasión.

Se inclinó un poco contra su escritorio, buscando su bolso, y luego saco un espejo comenzó a pintarse sus labios, baje mi mirada hacia su trasero, dios de verdad que era estupendo, era mejor de lo que había imaginado, al sentirlo. – Elichi si sigues mirando así mi trasero, no creo que puedas salir "normal" del salón, comenzaran a sospechar, y la verdad quiero seguir probando y enseñándote muchas más cosas. –Me dice mirando por su pequeño espejo.

Nozomi, es que de verdad es inevitable, tienes un cuerpo perfecto, que me encantaría seguir aprendiendo todo de él. – Dije en un tono seductor, me acerque un poco a ella, y agarre un chocolate, lo puse en mi boca, para luego continuar con la pequeña "enseñanza" que me demostró el día de hoy mi profesora, la besé sin importándome nada, lo introduje en su boca el pequeño aperitivo, para luego jugar con su lengua un poco, Toujou termino de romper el momento y mordió mu labio inferior. – Detente Elichi, si sigues así no podré detenerme, y terminare de darte todas mis enseñanzas ahora mismo, pero me temo que no es posible porque me necesitan ahora mismo. – Me guiño el ojo y me dedico una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Está bien, supongo que por hoy se terminó el aprendizaje, me retiro Profesora Toujou, que tenga un buena tarde, la veré la próxima clase. – Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando su mano me detuvo.

Espera Elichi, quiero darte esto. – Me dio un papel con unos número, no entendía lo que significaba. – Espero que después me puedas llamar.

No supe qué decir, así que asentí y salí del salón, no podía creer que me había dado su numero y esperaba que la llamara, de verdad que era mi día de suerte bendita la hora en que empecé a fantasear con ella en su clase y me regañara por no ponerle atención, era lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Llegue alas 9pm a mi departamento, después de hacer unas compras porque ya no tenía nada que comer, me prepare algo sencillo después me dirigí, hacia mi cuarto comencé con mis deberes y me puse a estudiar un poco, cuando medí cuenta ya eran las 11:45pm. Recordé que Nozomi, me dio su número, así que solo le mande un sencillo mensaje, que me costó bastante tiempo, en que poder mandarle.

 _"Nozomi espero que tengas una linda noche, no tengo las palabras de poder agradecerte y de verdad ansío que se repita nuevamente"._

Enviar.

Me recosté en mi cama, recordé los dulces labios carnosos de Nozomi, sus expresiones al besarla, luego cuando la tocaba, esos me pequeños jadeos que luego se convirtieron en gemidos, dios su voz resonaba en mi cabeza era como música para mis oídos, si ya me estaba excitando con recordar eso mi mente me quizo ayudar un poco más como otras ocaciones, me imaginé a mi profesora en mi cama, desnuda, abajo de mi con una mirada lujuriosa que me pedía que la tocara, inicie el juego, la bese con ferocidad, toque sus pronunciados senos, juegue como un bebe con ellos.

Podía percibir como me estaba excitando bajo mi pantalón, sentía esa semi presión contra mí, ya no podía detenerme, comencé ese roce encima de mi ropa. Nozomi estaba completamente desnuda, observándome con sus maravillosas gemas, inició un toqueteo en ella misma, por su boca, bajo a sus clavículas, luego sus senos, con una mano los apretaba, con la otra siguió el recorrido en su abdomen, bajando a su zona íntima pausadamente, tentándome. _"No Elichi, esta vez quiero que solo me observes, nada de tocar"_. Inició el juego, emprendió el tentador deseo en mi, se empezó a tocar sus senos y luego su zona íntima, se estaba masturbando solo para mí.

No pude resistirme más, saque a mi pequeño compañero de mis pantalones, surgió el gustoso placer. Primero fue lentamente el masaje, arriba y abajo, así como ella lo hacía en mi imaginación, se tocaba lentamente, torturándome sin piedad alguna con solo verla, Nozomi estaba totalmente excitada quería más, así que lo hizo más rápido, sin dejar de quitarme su cara llena de lujuria y deseo, sin una pizca misericordia, procedí hacer lo mismo, un movimiento más rápido, lleno de placer, gozo, deleite, dicha y satisfacción.

 _"Dios Elichi, deseo que me toques, me acaricies sin compasión"_ Decía mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos dentro de ella, mientras con la otra mano seguía masajeando sus senos, esa imagen era tan erótico y sensual, con su cara llena de deseo, pasión, lujuria y placer. De repente sus dedos fueron más rápidos contra ella, no paraba estaba apunto de llegar ala convulsión, los espasmos, exaltación y culminación del orgasmo que tuvo, arqueo su espalda, estiro sus piernas temblorosas por el clímax. Hice lo mismo, acelere el pequeño placer que me estaba dando, más rápido, dinámico y fugaz. Llegue a mi tan más esperada exaltación, me costaba respirar por el placentero momento, me vine y salpique un poco sobre mi ropa, estaba totalmente sudada y sucia.

Así que me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y para descansar a gusto, efectivamente mi profesora será el infierno convertido en paraíso más deleitoso que me podría imaginar.

Habían pasado 4 días desde el beso entre Nozomi, 4 días desde que le mande ese mensaje, que no me contesto, no esperaba que me lo contestara esa misma noche, pero me imaginé que tal vez al día siguiente en la mañana no lose, me imaginé que lo haría, me hice falsas ilusiones y así fue, no me lo contesto, pensé que tal vez, la presione con eso de "volver a repetirlo" pero era verdad, quería volver practicar ese momento con ella quizás me enseñara algo nuevo, pero creo que no era así, aparte de que hasta mañana me tocaba de nuevo el taller. Nozomi no me volvió a buscar desde ese día. Realmente estaba estresada. ¿Solo fui un pequeño juego de ella? ¿Al final se dio cuenta que no soy lo que quiere? ¿Solo fui una pequeña escapada de ese día? Pensamientos como esos venían una y otra vez, me estaba desesperando hasta que me llegó un mensaje... Era de Umi.

 _"Estoy en la cafetería de la universidad, si ya no tienes más clases ¿crees que puedas venir?"_.

 _"Tienes un día de suerte, podré darte unos pequeños minutos de mi valioso tiempo"_.

Llegue a la cafetería buscando a Umi, es mi mejor amiga desde la preparatoria, junto a Maki. Umi estudia literatura y poesía inglesa este es su cuarto semestre y Maki estudia medicina apenas va en segundo semestre. Umi levantó su mano para que la pudiera ubicar.

Vaya semblante que llevas estos días Eli, te pedí un café con leche para que te relajes un poco, ¿qué te ha sucedido?. – Dice mirándome con sus ojos algo preocupada. – No me digas que vas a reprobar materias, recuerda que necesitas varios puntos para poder graduarte.

No realmente no es eso, es otra cosa que me ha estado preocupando, pero no hablemos de eso, ¿qué sucede contigo? No es muy normal que me mandes un mensaje, justo ahora que tú deberías tener clases Umi. – Dije en un todo burlo y en regaño, Umi solo desvío la mirada y se sonrojó, es demasiado fácil saca el lado vergonzoso de Umi.

B-bueno es que mmm, como decirlo en mi clase de italiano, llegó una nueva compañera se llama Minami-san, de alguna forma no logro sacarla de mi mente y realmente me pone nerviosa tenerla cerca. – Dice avergonzándose. – Aparte quería que le echaras una ojeada a este poema que hice, para mí clase de las 11.

Vaya Umi, no cambies el tema realmente me estaba llamando atención tu relación con Minami-san, eres toda una casanova. – Comente burlándome de mi querida amiga. – Moouu Eli, no seas tan descortés de verdad que necesito tu ayuda con esto, después ya me podrás molestar todo lo que quieras. – Asentí, Umi se sentó a mi lado, estábamos más cercas de una distancia normal, sacó su cuaderno y me pasó su trabajo, realmente estaba bien laborando más que otras veces, era de esperarse de Umi. Le di un trago a mi café, sinceramente me hacía falta relajarme y me da gusto de que Umi siempre sepa lo que necesito, me conoce demasiado bien, cuando digo eso, es que sabe todo de mi, incluso ese pequeño secreto. Sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla reaccione por instinto, era la mano de Umi. – Cielos Eli, de verdad ¿estás bien?.

No conteste, acaricie su mano sobre mi mejilla con la mía, mirándola tiernamente. Tratando de que no se preocupara. – De vedad Umi estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, solo pensaba en que me hacía falta este maravilloso café y de que tu trabajo es excelente como siempre. – Le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas. Umi propuso unas ideas para mejorar su poema, y le comente unas cosas para que fuera mejor.

Seguí tomando mi café, hasta que sentí una mirada intensa sobre nosotras o en mí. Mire discretamente por el lugar. Hasta que sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir, estaba a 3 mesas en frente de mi, sus ojos turquesas me atravesaban, era una mirada llena de sorpresa y de otra cosa, que no supe adivinar, era ella, la mujer que me había quitado la energía durante la semana. No quito sus ojos sobre los míos, yo tampoco lo hice, no dejaría ganara. Hasta que alguien le hablo dejó de verme, supongo que gane, era un hombre como de 1.78 casi 80, pude distinguirlo fue el que nos interrumpió en clase, estaba haciendo algún comentario estúpido, porque Nozomi se estaba riendo de el, le daba miradas y uno que otro toque en el hombro.

Estaba realmente molesta y furiosa, como solo puede hacer eso, después de no hablarme durante días, mirarme como si hubiera hecho algo mal, para luego coquetear con ese imbécil. Estaba furiosa, así que no supe cómo sucedió, hasta que escuche la voz de Umi.

Dios mío Eli, que te sucede estás sangrando de la mano, eres una idiota ¿o qué?, tenemos que llevarte ala enfermería del campus. – Dijo furiosa y preocupada, pensé que estaba exagerando, pero tenía razón fui una estúpida por romper esa taza entre mi mano, tenía una herida grave, asentí y me fui con Umi, solo voltee para echarle un pequeño vistazo a mi profesora que estaba parada mirando la situación.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasamos al consultorio, Umi estaba realmente preocupada y asustada.

– Eli, de verdad ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando rompiste esa taza?. – Decía enojada mientras el doctor inicio a limpiarme la herida, solo pude reír nerviosa, sonó su celular.

– Oh Maki, ya leíste mi mensaje ¿no?, si te pudieron dar nuestras cosas de la cafetería, no puede ser, está bien iré enseguida. Eli, iré a encontrarme a Maki en la cafetería para que nos den nuestras cosas, no vuelvas hacer algo tonto, te esperaremos a fuera. – Decía mientras iba hacia la puerta y desaparecía por ahí.

El doctor me dijo, que me podría algo de anestesia, en lo que cosía ciertos puntos en la mano, y que tal vez me daría un poco de sueño, me tendría que quedar un rato más le diría a mi amiga que cuando volviera estaría un rato más, que solo me espera a fuera.

Salió un momento, en cuanto termino de curar y cerrar mi herida. Me recosté un rato en las camas que estaban, tenía razón me dio un poco de sueño. Después de unos minutos se escuchó abrir la puerta, me levante rápidamente y vi a dos personas entrar.

Una de ellas era el doctor, la otra persona era Nozomi.

Ella agradeció al medico siendo simpática, le dio indicaciones y cerró la puerta.

Quedando las dos completamente solas en la habitación. Al principio me miró con un gesto que parecía más un reproche. Tal vez por mi estupidez. Luego se acercó a mí con preocupación sentándose en una silla que se encontraba a lado de la camilla donde estaba, tomando mi mano entre la suya.

– Si quieres descuidada Elichi. – Dijo en tono tierno, preocupado y dulce. Tanto extrañaba su voz, esa forma maravillosa de llamarme. Pero no mostré compasión fingí no haberle prestado atención, ignorando su llamado.

Obviamente a ella también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó. Era una hechicera no se le escapaba nada. Voltee mi rostro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Dije tal vez con uno tono neutro, mientras veía un esqueleto, como si fuera la cosa más entretenida el mundo. Tratando de no descender ante su presencia.

– ¿Porque estás tan enojada conmigo Elichi?. – Posando su mano en mi rodilla, la acariciaba tiernamente para luego tocar mi muslo para luego casi llegar a mi entre pierna.

Me levante bruscamente de la camilla para evitar su contacto. Mis músculos temblaban ansiosos por el encuentro y su toque. Pidiendo estar cercas de su calor. Ante la pregunta recién hecha, mire el suelo para contestarle.

– No deberías estar aquí, perdiendo el tiempo conmigo Nozomi. – Comenté mientras seguía mirando el piso y agregué. – Mejor vaya con el profesor Daisuke de seguro aún la está esperando en la cafetería. – Me perdí su reacción facial ante el comentario que hice, porque no veía su rostro. Tenía la cabeza agachada y el orgullo alto.

Nozomi caminó hacia mí. Levanto mi cara, para que pudiera observar el deseo en sus ojos y sintiera un anhelo en su tacto.

– Elichi, no pensé que fueras tan celosa. – Dice en un tono juguetón y con burla, ante la opinión solo fruncí el ceño. Maldición, me acabo de matar yo sola, confesé la verdad sin haberme dado cuenta.

– Castigaré esa mala actitud que tienes. – Sacándome de mis pensamientos, agarrando el cuello de mi camisa y atrayéndome con fuerza.

Planta un beso delicioso en mis labios, que estado esperando casi toda la semana.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, entre mi boca, la necesitaba más que el aire para respirar, desee cada segundo, sobreviviendo aparta de ella, de sus labios. Mi cuerpo respondió como si fuera autónomo. Traicionando a su dueña, pero siendo fiel a esa mujer que le había hecho sentir vivo.

La abrase por la cintura, apegando su cuerpo contra el mío un poco más. Juntando nuestras almas, como si así fuera la única forma de sentirnos.

Apreté con lujuria y deseo uno de sus glúteos. Produciendo un dolor que me separó de ella. Nuevamente había utilizado mi mano, mierda hasta cuando lo olvidaría.

La anestesia ya había perdido un poco de su efecto, maldita la hora en que se le ocurre bajarse.

– Tonta. – Dice en un tono burlón y preocupante que solo ella sabe hacer, verifica que no me haya lastimado de más la mano o qué tal vez se abriera de nuevo. Besa tiernamente mi mano, y alza la mirada. Llena de deseo y lujuria. Esos ojos esmeraldas llenos de pasión. – Perdona si no te conteste el mensaje Elichi, pero estuve ocupada, agradezco que no me buscaras estos días y me dieras espacio, de lo recompensare mañana, después de clases. – Besa nuevamente mis labios, de una forma lenta, tierna, suave y cariñosa.

Esta mujer era perfecta, como no podría amarla, sus cambios me encanta, puede llegar hacer apasionada y luego tierna. No podía resistirme más, la empuje contra la camilla que donde me encontraba hace unos momentos. Me coloqué entre sus piernas, quería hacerla mía, ella misma había encendido mis interruptores ¿cómo podría parar?.

– Elichi no, ahora mism– No la deje terminar, deposite mis labios en los suyos sin piedad alguna. Con mi mano no herida, toque su pecho por encima de la ropa y con la otra acariciaba sus muslos con las yemas de mis dedos. Seguí bajando por su barbilla hacia su cuello.

– Dios Elichi detente, alguien podría entrar por favor. – Dejó escapar un leve gemido. – Con esos sonidos tuyos no puedo Nozomi, de verdad que estoy bastante excitada. – Empuje mi cadera contra ella, soltó otro gemido, pero esta vez había sentido de más, se alejó levemente de mi.

– Eli ¿qué diablos es eso? – Decía mientras tocaba encima de mi pantalón. Me aparte de un salto, no sabia como explicarle eso, como lo tomaría ¿me dejaría por eso? ¿Le daría asco? Dios estaba totalmente asustada, me descuide por un momento de placer, perdí totalmente la cabeza. Nozomi quería decirme algo, trataba de buscar las palabras, pero no la deje... No quería escuchar que le daría asco, que me dejaría, que ya no sería mi maestra. Así que hable antes.

– Nozomi, de verdad lo siento si esto te da asco, bueno en si, sería que ahora te doy asco, lamentó profundamente que descubrieras esto, de verdad pensaba decírtelo, pero a su tiempo, creo que lo mejor será que te deje en paz, solo olvida esto de verdad. – No deje que me contestara salí corriendo lo más que pude, fui al baño, para tratar de acomodar "eso", saliendo del lugar me encontré a Maki y Umi.

– Eli, realmente ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres regresar para ver al doctor?. – Decía mi amiga pelirroja. – De verdad estoy bien, lo único que quiero ahora mismo es un trago, ¿No les gustaría ir a comer y tomamos algo?.

No creo que sería buena idea, mañana aún tenemos clases y no sería bueno para ti, de seguro te dieron algo para la herida y se te subiera más rápido. – Dijo Umi, como siempre regañándome, pero me hizo recordar que mañana tenía clase con Nozomi ala última hora, realmente necesitaba un trago para aliviar ese mal momento. – Vamos Umi, de verdad lo necesito, es más yo las invitare, prometo no sobre pasarme ni nada, solo necesito un poco ¿Qué dicen?.

Las dos se quedaron viendo un momento hasta que accedieron, fuimos a un pequeño restaurante y comimos algo de sushi, con una botella de vino tinto, realmente necesitaba esa copa, me sentía más relajada. – Maki ¿Sabías que nuestra pequeña Umi, está acosando a una compañera de su clase de Italiano?. – Dije mientras Umi me miraba con odio, mientras se sonrojaba.

– Vaya ¿De verdad la estas acosando Umi? Que descarada te has vuelto. – Comentando en un tono burlón, que puso más roja a nuestra tímida compañera.

– Demonios, no la estoy acosando, solamente es una chica muy amable, tierna, dulce, alegre e inteligente, aparte de que la ven, realmente les causará ternura, parece que puede hablar fluidamente el Italiano sin algún problema. Realmente Minami-san me dejo impresionada. – Decía mientras bebía su copa y avergonzándose.

– Lo vuelvo a repetir eso se llama acoso y me estás preocupando Umi, solo espero no la quieras secuestrar y tenerla en el sótano de tu casa. – Era imposible no burlarme de Umi, Maki y yo soltemos una carcajada mientras la cara de Umi, era más roja durante el momento nos lanzaba una mirada asesina con odio, realmente necesitaba esto, estar con mis mejores amigas, olvidarme de lo que sucedió en el día.

Ya después de un rato nos despedimos, Umi tenía tarea, mientras Maki tenía que pasar al hospital de su familia a checar unos asuntos. Me dirigí hacia mi departamento, me recosté en mi cama, mientras veía en el vendaje de mi mano, el labial marcado de Nozomi, dios como pude arruinar lo único bueno que me había pasado, tal vez para ella era solo juego o pasatiempo, pero de verdad me encantaba esa mujer, era lo más grandioso que pude haber conocido, no quería atormentarme más así que me dispuse a dormir.

Durante la mañana, trate de no encontrarme con mi profesora, pensaba decirle alguna compañera que le dijera que tuve un problema familiar o que me sentía mal de mi mano y no podía asistir, total me tocaba ala última hora, así que faltaban unos 15 minutos, me dirigí hacia salida de la universidad cuando sonó mi celular, su pose que era Umi así que no vi quien me marcaba.

– Lo siento Umi, ya voy de salida de la universidad, esta vez no podré molesta– Lo siento Ayase-san, pero no soy la mujer que esperabas que te llamara, temo decirte que tienes clase conmigo en unos 10 minutos y espero que vengas, ayer te deje ir pero estaba vez no será así, aparte de que tienes examen y después de eso tengo que hablar seriamente contigo. Nada de excusas Elichi, no dejaré que vuelvas a huir, te sugiero que no hagas planes después de mi clase, porque tardarás, así que te estaré esperando. – Colgó.

Se me congelo el cuerpo con solo escuchar su voz, me esperaba, quería hablar conmigo, no sé si eso sería bueno, pero lo más seguro es que fuera lo contrario, no sabía qué hacer.

Irme hacia mi casa y olvidarla completamente o ir con ella, con la persona que puede transforma el mismo abismo que tenemos, como si fuera el más maravilloso paraíso de nosotras dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Me encontraba enfrente del salón, supongo que ya había empezado la clase, lo más seguro estaría molesta así que me doy la vuelta, es mejor huir si puedo y al final chocó con una compañera Fujiwara Yukki, es de ojos azules y cabello castaño, es linda, tiene unas lindas facciones y es unos centímetros más baja que yo.

– Oh Ayase-san lo siento, venía distraída y apresurada para la clase, ¿no entraras?. – Asentía a su pregunta. – Escuché que Toujou-san hará un examen y que estaba con una actitud enojada desde la mañana, creo que sería bueno que entraras. – Decía mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, estaba apunto de contestarle y se abre la puerta. Mi profesora se encontraba enfrente de nosotras, primero me mira con unos ojos de asombro y luego la dirige a mi compañera.

– Será mejor que entren ahora mismo, daré una última clase y después haré el examen. – Decía mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarnos pasar. No me sentía con fuerzas de verla ala cara así que pase y me senté al fondo, para mi sorpresa Fujiwara-san se sentó alado de mi. Nozomi nos pidió que sacáramos nuestro libro, para mala suerte de mi destino, no lo traje porque sabía que no iba a entrar, pero me salió con una mala jugada y aquí estoy.

– Fujiwara-san, lo siento pero podría leer contigo, olvide mi libro porque no pensaba entrar. – Me miró perpleja, se sorprendió que de verdad no quería entrar, hasta yo lo haría digo, soy como su alumna estrella y no es para nada normal. Me acerqué más a ella para poder copiar y leer del libro, mire de reojo a Nozomi, nos miraba seria, por lo mientras pensaba como me libraría de nuestra platica tal vez me crea si le digo ¿que me marcaron mis padres? Después de terminar la explicación nos pasa unas hojas para contestar el examen. Estaba realmente sencillo, bueno no se me complico para nada, fui la primera en terminar así que me levante para darle la hoja y salir huyendo de ahí, cuando le entregó la hoja y me doy la vuelta para la salida su voz me detiene.

– Ayase-san, temo decirle que usted no se puede retirar de la clase tengo que hablar con usted, primero llega tarde y después no trae su libro, así que no toleraré dos faltas en un mismo día. – Mirándome con totalmente seriedad en sus ojos esmeraldas. Sabía que si le contestaba algo, se molestaría, así que quemas da, me senté en un lugar disponible algo cercas. Pasaron unos 45 minutos y todo el mundo ya se había ido, cuando salió el ultimo compañero, Nozomi se paró hacia la puerta, hice lo mismo, pensaba decirle que me tenía que ir, pero en eso veo que le hecha seguro ala puerta. Ahora sí que no tengo escapatoria, me volteé para regresar a mi lugar. Pero ella se acercó atrás de mí y me besó atrás de la nuca. Ocasionando que me estremeciera, luego poso sus labios cerca de mi oreja.

– ¿Me haz extrañado Elichi?. – como si fuera un susurro, acariciando mi abdomen por de bajo de la playera que llevaba. Dirigiendo sus labios calientes desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta el comienzo de mi espalda mordiendo. Saboreando la parte trasera de mi nuca, dibujando un camino de labial, delineando todo a su paso, con un tacto experto. Dejándome de nuevo completamente indefensa contra ella, como si fuera un simple peón para ella.

– Como la luna al sol cada amanecer. – Le respondí sin mentir, porque era cierto, a pesar de lo de ayer, extrañe su tacto en mi piel. – Claro que te extrañe, mi cuerpo te puede dar fe de eso.

Me voltea para besarme ferozmente, saboreando cada parte de mi, apegándose a mi cuerpo cada vez más, después vuelve a quedar atrás de mi. – Elichi, me encantan tus brazos largos, tu espalda, tus ojos celestes.

Me volteé para darle un discurso detallado y digno, de todo lo que me fascinaba de ella. Devolverle el halago. Pero Nozomi me calla con otro beso rápido pero lento.

– Dime Elichi, ¿te haz tocado pensando en mi?. – Me mira con esos ojos llenos de lujuria, pasión, deseo e intensidad. Hambrientos de probarme ¿tal vez?.

" _Diez mil veces, en todas partes, cada hora, en las noches más frías, calientes y tibias. Luego y antes de nuestro encuentro._ " Pensaba admitir eso, que la deseaba a toda hora o momento que pudiera.

– Si te dijera que ya casi rompo un récord Guinness, tratando de saciar la sed hambrienta que tengo por ti. ¿Me creerías?. – Dije firmemente, con deseo y devoción, me encantaba esta mujer, era perfecta ante mis ojos. ¿Cómo no idolatrarla?, ¿Cómo no desearla de tal manera?.

Nozomi soltó una pequeña risita, suave, delicada, dulce y fina. Dios esta mujer me matara de amor, era toda una belleza excitante. Me acerqué a besarla, despacio, sin prisa, gozando cada momento con sus labios, su boca y luego su lengua, retrocedí unos pasos hasta llegar de nuevo al escritorio.

– Te prometí una recompensa luego de nuestro primer encuentro, luego un castigo por tu mal comportamiento y también una clase íntima. – Hizo un gesto pensando con seriedad lo que seguía. – Te daré tres cosas en una, esta lección la titulare... Contención.

El nombre aunque era algo extraño, era no que menos me importaba. Con un dedo y gesto totalmente sensual me llamo hacia dónde estaba parada. Alejándome de mi lugar, siguiéndola, acate su mando, como un perro hace con su amo. Quería preguntar, hablar, confesar y participar pero las palabras no salían, solo estaba hipnotizada con esta mujer. Nozomi señaló que no me moviera de mi sitio. Desfilando hacia el escritorio, con un paso fino y sensual. Escuché que buscaba algo en su bolso.

– Si volteas y te mueves de ahí Elichi, te juro que cancelare la lección. – Decía firmemente y solo asentí a espaldas, una vez más le hizo caso, sin dudar, como un soldado hace con su sargento, 10 segundos después, Toujou se acercó por detrás. Tomando un brazo, rozando el poco bello erizado que tenía con delicadeza. Luego tomó el otro haciendo lo mismo, hasta que su agregó cambio, de angelical a feroz. Haciendo una tenaz con mis manos. Colocando algo en las muñecas, que luego reconocí gracias al sonido de la clausura, la sensación de un frío metal.

– Te quedan muy bien las esposas E-Li-Chi. – Jugufetona mente, hablando de lo que era obvio, maldice a mis adentros, había dejado que me cortara las alas, sin siquiera protestar. – Con esta clase te enseñaré a contener tus impulsos, para que no te vuelvas a lastimar, quieras o no. – Tragué saliva ante lo explicado.

– También te compensaré con una verdad. – Dijo mientras caminaba a mi alrededor. Para nuevamente acercándose de frente, hacia mi oído derecho, declarando con voz sensual. – Yo también me he tocado mucho pensando en ti.

Haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerzas, dejando que mi mente nuevamente bagara en la imaginación, en unos segundos, ya tenía la imagen de mi profesora, en su cama desnuda, tocándose por mi, deseando que la tocara, que la hiciera llegar ala cúspide del placer. Con solo pensarlo, me estaba excitando podía sentirlo entre mis piernas.

– Te lo mostraré. – Manifestó, empujando mi cuerpo, en busca de la silla del escritorio, para sentarme siendo nada amable. Siendo una fiera, una hembra, una dictadora, una diosa poderosa. Tomando una regla bastante larga del escritorio. Objeto que para mí había salido de la nada, preocupando mi imaginación, solo un poco. Ella choco el instrumento contra su palma, tenue, repetitivo, insinuando un castigo. Trazó con la punta, partes de mi cuerpo lentamente. Toujou dejó de hacerlo, apartándolo, para delinear sus curvas con la herramienta. Cambiando los papeles de pareja a solitario. Buscando el cierre de su falda.

Generando que mi mandíbula de tensará. Haciéndome mover de la posición de la silla. Bailando coqueta, razone que se trataba de una danza, que recreaba la esencia de lo bello. Hasta que me di cuenta que ella pretendía quitarse la prenda. Revelación que hizo tomar aire lentamente, llenando mi pecho vivo, botando el dióxido de carbono sonoro por mi nariz.

¡Era el mejor día de mi vida! Sexualmente hablando claro, esa hembra, la dama dueña de mi razón. Intelecto, racionalidad, juicio de mi conciencia. De todo lo poseo que no comparto con nadie. Se despoja de la tela valiosa que la vestía. Liberando su piel de porcelana. Abrí mis ojos celestes como platos, ya no era consiente de lo que hacía. Estaba hipnotizada con esta mujer. Como serpiente cobra escuchando una tonada, siseando ante lo descubierto. Amarrada a una flauta escultural, siguiendo en detalle cada movimiento.

¡Dios! Que mujer tan sensual y atractiva, me tenía como ella quisiera, podría jugar conmigo, utilizarme como si ella quisiera, yo simplemente no me opondría. La dejaría, sería lo que ella gustara, deseara, anhelaba y motivará.

Nozomi me regalo una sonrisa. Satisfecha y alegre, con lo que se encontraba, mi cuerpo y mi mente desconectada de este mundo. Anhelado su cuerpo. Orgullosa con la expresión que tenía.

– Elichi ¿Sabes lo que llevo abajo de mi falda cuando me tocan dar tus clases?. – Ese enigma, estaba resuelto. Claro que lo sabía.

Aunque al conocerla, por más que intente saber que era, no pude mirar más arriaba de sus pliegues poplíteos. Hasta nuestro primer encuentro, donde ella me dio apertura, dejándome entrar en su cintura, entre sus muslos. Admirando en un retro segundo, un encaje interior negro, que casi pude tocar completamente, pero ahora era no muy diferente al de aquel día. Era de color rojo, tejido fuego con bordado de flores.

– Me calienta sentir tanta libertad mientras te veo sentada en tu asiento, haciéndome el amor con el interés de tus ojos celestes, llenos de deseo Elichi. – Reveló, dejando caer completamente la falda contra el piso que la reclamaba.

– No sabía que llevaras tampoco ropa por mi culpa. Tú también me excitas bastante Nozomi. – Conteste, viendo como ella se deshacía de la pieza que estaba a sus pies, dejándola a un lado. Toujou froto la regla en sus manos. Volviendo mi atención al objeto largo y plano, aproximándose. Azotando la parte interior de mi pierna, haciendo que saltara levemente del asiento.

– Profesora Toujou para ti Elichi. – Aclaró, corrigiendo en un santiamén, mi atrevimiento. – Como usted diga. – Replique de inmediato, siguiéndole el juego. Para luego sentarse en mi regazo, frotándose contra el, con movimientos lentos y contundentes.

– Elichi, estás tan dura y firme. – Dijo, moviéndose un poco más rápido. Solté un leve gemido.

– Nozomi... Mmmnh, ¿No te doy asco?. – Pregunte dudosamente y dejó de moverse. – No Elichi, me encantas, cada parte de ti y de tu ser me encantan totalmente. – Respondió antes de besarme salvajemente y volvió a moverse contra mi. Jugando nuestras lenguas, llenándonos de placer mutuamente, moviéndose ansiosamente, su lengua merecía un doctorado por la forma de darme placer. Hasta que de pronto se detuvo y se alejó, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre nuestras bocas.

Empezó a tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo, examinando mi anatomía, delicada mente cada parte de mi. Mis brazos estaban marcados, por venas que sobresalían llenas de lujuria, pasión, rabia, frustración al no poder soltar mis manos, para tomar entre ellas a mi adorada profesora. Nozomi se levantó del puesto que le daba mi cuerpo.

Dejando anonadado el momento. Movió el escritorio y se colocó encima de él. Quedando enfrente de mi, quitándose la única prenda íntima inferior. Colocando sus tacones de marca sobre mis hombros. Dejándome ver la gloria, bañada en una espesa cantidad transparenté de ese líquido, que tanto anhelaba saborear.

– ¿Te gusta?. – Pregunto con voz totalmente excitada y dulce. – Me encanta.

Ella transportó su mano al lugar, albultado, grande, prodigioso, hinchado, rojo, limpio, hermoso y maravilloso. Abriendo los labios que recubrían el botón atrayente. Dejando el interior colorido más ala vista. Tomando su botón de placer entre sus dos dedos, para deslizarlo de arriba para abajo, lubricando. Generando que me inclinara hacia delante en busca de llegar mi lengua. Para darle gozo a la dueña de semejante preciosura, diversión, placer, pero ella me detuvo con su pie en mi hombro volviéndome contra la silla.

– Si me tocas te reprobare Elichi, recuerda la lección se llama contención. – Dijo seriamente. Estaba que moría y resucitaba, viendo eso a pocos centímetros. Sin poder ni siquiera calmar mis propias ganas, lo que tanto he imaginado. Consiente en la ducha. Inconsciente en sueños.

Mi lengua se contorneaba inquieta, en la cavidad bucal. Exigiendo tocar, lamer, penetrar. Ella dejo el jugueteo, se levantó tomando la regla. Para volver a reprender mi postura. Repartiendo latigazos que hicieron juntar mis piernas un poco. Permitiendo que se volviera a sentar, pero esta vez dándome la espalda. Colocando sus plataformas, sobre la orilla del escritorio. Abriéndose como mariposa, para lo que vendría a continuación.

– Elichi me masturbare para ti, así como tú lo haces para mí cada noche. – Dijo en voz sensual y picara. ¡Dios! Esta mujer me matará, como podría decir eso, tan a su modo. Me estaba seduciendo y torturando de la mejor forma. Un gemido salió de mi boca, ante la ilustración, la posición, el sentir lo cercano, imposible, cautivo, placentero, atrevido e irreal.

Crueldad en su máxima expresión, pero bondad en suprema donación.

Mi profesora se daría autoplacer en mis piernas.


End file.
